Various forms of devices have been heretofore provided for scraping outer skin areas. However, most of these previously known forms of scrapers have been provided with scraping edges primarily for use with cleansing creams or as massage devices.
Examples of various forms of previously known scrapers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,683,410, 1,965,861, 2,380,855, 2,437,316 and 3,133,301.